Silent Reflections
by TheWindWakersDream
Summary: Jaune goes out for the night to relieve some stress, but his boring night changes dramatically when he comes across a smiling, silent girl...


Jaune sat alone in the club, unsure as to why he was even there in the first place. The music was blaring and he couldn't even hear himself think. After telling Yang of his stress issues over the project Port had assigned them, she informed him of her favourite place to go to calm down and relax. A night club. One filled to the brim with armed men and shady people. He was given a few odd looks when he entered the place, and two familiar looking girls scoffed in his general direction when they saw him, but beyond ordering a drink, he hadn't spoken to a single person.

The couch he was currently occupying was placed in one of the corners of the room, facing a wall. He sat alone with nothing but his drinks and his thoughts to keep him company. The songs that the DJ were playing were actually favourites of Jaune's, most of which sung by Weiss herself, but sadly, as expected, the songs were corrupted and butchered beyond repair. Instead of the calm, melodic rhythm of Red like Roses, he got techno beeps and base drops. Instead of the haunting resonance of From Shadows, more base drops. And instead of the silent beauty of Mirror Mirror, nothing but dropping basses.

He was sick of it; Jaune was about ready to go. The moment he finished his drink, he would be off, and far away from the 'relaxing' club and its rude inhabitants. The second Jaune downed his cup and placed it onto the table, another cup appeared in his peripheral vision. He took a look to his right and a lone glass of rum sat next to his now empty one, as if it was begging to be sipped. Jaune looked around him and found empty space. The closest person to him was roughly twelve feet away, not exactly close enough to put a drink down.

Shrugging, Jaune grabbed for the drink and immediately pulled his hand back when the glass shattered into pieces. Jaune stared at his hand worriedly, searching for shards that may have cut into him, but to his surprise, his hands were fine. In fact, when he looked back at the table, the shards were gone, and the cup was sitting there once more, this time on the other side of his empty one. Jaune looked around again, in search of someone who may have been laughing at him; again, no one was nearby. He yelped in pain after he pinched his own side, seeing if he was dreaming or not.

When he realized that it was not a dream, Jaune began to sweat nervously. 'Am I going insane?' He thought as he eyed the cup that mocked him so. Jaune reached out and grabbed the cup once more. He didn't reel back when it shattered in his hands. 'Nope, that was definitely real…' Jaune looked around for the last time, determined to find who was mocking him. It seemed as if people had gotten even further away from him this time though. Jaune wasn't very surprised to find another cup on the table. He sighed as he ignored it and reached for his original cup, picking it up, Jaune stood to leave, but fell back onto the seat when his cup shattered too. "Oh come on!"

This time, Jaune could hear someone keeping themselves quiet as they laughed. He could hear them gasping for breath. He followed the source of the noise to find it coming from the couch he was sitting on, right next to his seat. Jaune reached out to the empty air and gasped in shock when glass began to shatter from where his hand had touched. Sitting right next to him was a girl with multi-coloured hair and heterochromatic eyes. The girl was laughing hysterically as she sat next to Jaune, pointing a finger right at him. Jaune frowned at her, finding it a bit rude that she'd make a joke without even alerting her presence.

The girl's hands were clutching her stomach as she silently cried, one knee over the other. "You just going to sit there and laugh at me?" Jaune asked as he eyed the girl warily. She nodded her head as she continued to starve her lungs. Jaune sighed as he flicked the girl's nose, both as punishment and to see if she was real or not. When she stopped laughing and looked at him in shock, Jaune snickered himself. He eventually burst out laughing at the expression the girl made towards him. His laugh was infectious, and soon, the mystery girl joined him.

After a few minutes of laughing, Jaune turned to the new girl and smiled. "My name is Jaune, what's yours?" The girls smile faded and she seemed scared for a moment. However, it quickly faded and she brought her hand behind the arm rest of the couch. After a moment of searching, she pulled up a bright pink umbrella with white markings sewn throughout. She held it up to Jaune's face and showed him the white handle. Written along the side of it was 'Neopolitan.' Jaune tilted his head in confusion. "You realize that spelled 'Neapolitan' incorrectly, right?"

The girl shook her head and shoved the umbrella closer to him. "What? It's spelled correctly then?" The girl nodded her head proudly. "So your name is Ne**o**politan?" Neopolitan smiled brightly and nodded. Jaune just sighed and looked her up and down, from her dyed hair going from brown on one side to pink on the other, with white streaks in between. To her mismatched eyes, one being brown and the other being pink, although he could've sworn they were the other way around a moment ago. "Fitting. How about I just call you Neo then?" She rolled her eyes and nodded, her smile never once leaving her face.

"You don't talk that often, do you?" Neo's smile turned predatory and her eyes sharpened. She leaned in closer to Jaune, causing him to move back. As she moved closer, she grabbed his shoulders and held him in place. Jaune's breathing hitched and he stared at her in shock. Neo positioned herself at Jaune's side and put her lips right up to Jaune's ear, mere millimetres away. Jaune held his breath as he waited for her to speak. "…" Instead, she simply blew softly into his ear, causing Jaune to giggle uncontrollably.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then…" Neo smiled as she moved away from Jaune, silently snickering to herself. Jaune looked the girl up and down once more, taking a moment to appreciate how beautiful she was. After he noticed her slight blush, Jaune stood up from the couch. "This place is a little loud, and the music isn't exactly what I'm looking for. Want to head out for some fresh air?" Neo took a moment to think the proposition over then smiled, and shook her head to signify 'yes.' Jaune grinned and held his hand out for her. "Let's be off then."

Jaune's jaw dropped when he helped the girl off of the couch. She only stood at shoulder height; just below it in fact at roughly four foot nine. Compared to Jaune's six foot one, they were at quite the difference in height. Jaune couldn't help but snicker at this; a terrible decision on his part, for Neo had her umbrella poised at his throat the second his first laugh escaped. Her smile was gone and all mirth left her eyes. 'Doesn't like her height. Got it.' Jaune coughed and laughed awkwardly. "You uhh, …have beautiful eyes?"

The umbrella left his neck and Neo smiled smugly as she turned for the exit. 'Does like her eyes though. Good to know…' Jaune followed the small girl out of the club and into the streets of Vale; he noticed the small bounce to her step and smiled. He didn't know exactly where the girl was leading him, but beyond all of his better judgement, he followed her without question. Eventually, Jaune found himself looking upon one of the many gardens that lie within the city. He smiled when he saw Neo happily spinning her umbrella around, while skipping across the grass. Jaune couldn't quite tell why, but she was mesmerizing. Be it her unique hair, to her mismatched eyes, something about her just caught Jaune's eye.

When she noticed him staring, Neo turned to look at Jaune and smiled. Jaune blushed at the look and immediately turned away. "So where exactly are you taking me?" Jaune asked as the girl continued to walk through the park. Neo smiled and pointed into the distance, just beyond a few tall buildings. "Oh, that makes perfect sense." Jaune replied mockingly, only giving Neo more reason to smile. They soon made their way out of the small park and back onto the city streets. Jaune noticed that they were going into a dirtier part of town, so he stepped closer to Neo and made sure she didn't leave his sight.

Neo noticed the action, and blushed at the gesture. She knew she didn't need his help, and that she could probably wipe the floor with him, but it was a nice thought nonetheless. She decided to play the damsel though, and stepped a few inches closer to him as well, having it so that their waists were touching. It took all of her mental energy not to laugh at him when he blushed. Eventually they made it out of that area and were now standing at the shores of Vale. Far from the industrialised docks, the area they were in was on the western edge of the city, between the upper class district and the industrial district. One of the only shores not tainted by boats or homes.

The only thing you could see on the horizon was the nearby island of Patch, where Ruby and Yang grew up. In any case, Jaune's breath was taken from him; the view of the water with the shards of the moon hanging overhead was one sight Jaune would never forget. "I never even knew this place existed…" He said aloud to no one in particular. When he heard no reply, Jaune remembered who he was talking to and turned to see Neo staring off to the horizon as well. The way the night sky reflected off her skin mesmerised Jaune, and he stepped closer to the girl once more. He made sure to face the water as he continued to advance closer, step by miniscule step, Jaune made his way next to the girl, and eventually stood a hairs breath away.

Showing courage he didn't know he possessed, Jaune reached out and grabbed her hand in his own, he was surprised to find she **didn't **shatter at his touch. He felt her tense up, but quickly relax before she gave his hand a small squeeze. Jaune held back the urge to squeal from how tiny her hand was compared to his, but instead relaxed and continued to watch the water rise and fall against the waves. After a few minutes, he heard a quick huff of air, and turned to find Neo glaring at him. "What is it?" He asked, giving her hand another squeeze.

A blank stare was all the response he was getting. So Jaune turned to face her and grabbed her other hand in his own. "Neo, is there something you need?" She dropped her umbrella when he stole her hand, but ignored the object hitting the floor. Instead, she continued to stare, hypnotised by his brilliant blue eyes. Neo's eyes closed as she stood up on her tippy toes and leaned into Jaune. The boy in questions eyes widened as he realized what was going on. 'Isn't this happening a little too fast?!' She continued to stand there, waiting for him to make a move. 'I… I guess I shouldn't keep her waiting. I just hope this isn't another illusion, that'll be embarrassing.'

Jaune gulped and leant down to meet Neo's lips. He had to position himself at an odd angle due to her height, but he managed to level them out. Jaune closed his eyes, puckered his lips and hoped for the best.

The two of them kissed.

Jaune felt fireworks go off in his head as they moved their lips in sync, Jaune had never done something like this before, so he hoped he was doing okay. But based on the fact that Neo wrapped her arms over his shoulder, he figured he couldn't be doing too badly. He decided to try something he read in a book somewhere, and licked her lips, hoping to go a little further. She silently opened her mouth and tightened her grip on him when his tongue began to dance with hers.

The two of them eventually parted for air after a few moments of making out, and they both stared into each other's eyes. Something Jaune found odd was the fact that her eyes were now both a vibrant pink for some reason, but he ignored them for now. Just as Jaune was about to ask her a question, Neo smiled, gave him a fast peck on the lips, then jumped backwards and disappeared, leaving Jaune alone at the docks.

Jaune blinked once, twice, and then flipped out. "Where the Hell did she go?!" He screamed as he grabbed his hair in his hands "I thought we had something going!" Jaune searched around him frantically, but found no sign of the girl; she had completely disappeared from the area. "Great, I guess she got bored of me or something…" Jaune sighed as he dropped to the cold floor and held his knees in his hands. He then immediately changed position when he felt something against his butt. Looking down, Jaune saw that he was sitting on something.

An umbrella.

**Her **umbrella. Jaune picked the item off the floor and marvelled at how heavy it was, before he noticed something fall off the handle. He picked the note off the floor and read its contents. Nothing but numbers, that is to say, a **Scroll **number. 'I got a girls phone number…' Jaune grinned as he flipped the note around and saw something written on it. '_I'll be wanting my umbrella back. –Neo'_

Jaune's grin widened as he wrote the girls number into his Scroll and sighed, before lying down on the harbour and closing his eyes. He felt the letter disappear as it shattered into a million pieces, but Jaune didn't care in the slightest. He just had his first kiss with a possibly mute girl and he was going to memorize every aspect of it. He slowly licked his lips and laughed at the taste.

Neapolitan Ice Cream.


End file.
